onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:New Babylon
Pictures We're not so keen to loose pics here... We're not a website so don't use that many. But if one is unneeded in one place we have room to find it a home elsewhere. We're not so keen to loose the images we have. One-Winged Hawk 17:48, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Yo! Hey NB, just congratulating you because you've been improving your wiki skills a lot. Compared to the edits you made on wikipedia when you first started this, your great! ^-^ BTW, did you read the latest chapter? Its out on manga V.2. The spammers seem to have subsided for now on there. Which is great! One-Winged Hawk 14:33, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, great job. Keep up with adding more pictures. Thanks. Joekido 09:49, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Great job NB on the pictures, but only put up images for eps and chaps that have been written so far okay. ;) :I'll be doing more chapters tomorrow, I'm currently aiming for 5 a day. I don't even want to think about eps yet. One-Winged Hawk 20:49, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Chapters I'll do some more tomorrow. I've set aside tomorrow to do chapter summaries. Check out One Piece Manga v.1 for some picks (you know how to find that right?). But they are not good quality, you might have to white out the text as well due to bad translations. :( One-Winged Hawk 17:54, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Excuse me for not doing them... Or anything on this wikia. But I'm having problems off-line that is effecting my willingness to do anything on-line. Lets just say, currently I'm aiming to move home, which means at some point I'll be going off-line for a while. Long story short, I'm not trying to commit myself at the moment to anything in case I suddenly have to cut it out. Its not my place to talk about my problems, so I won't say nothing. Just, right now, if I do anything NB, be happy I did it. One-Winged Hawk 09:55, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Well half the problem is the original person who did them didn't complete them. As you can see, the links are there for many but not the pages. And I'm the only one doing the chapters. I was doing them originally to see where all the refs are we need to link to... ::Tell you what... Just upload the pics onto the pages, take off ahead of me, I'll catch up after you. The pages need creating anyway, go ahead, just put on the page to make it clear that the page is work in progress. One-Winged Hawk 20:06, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Chapters today Don't worry, I'll have a few done today. Keep posting pics. I'll do the ones you've done. In the meantime... Want to know what sucks? Manga V.2 got hacked! One-Winged Hawk 11:51, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Ah! Good read, there is some good writing even if the written text is particularly interesting to read. You have an acquired taste at time NB. That surprises me. But be careful of copywrite laws... One does not want to get oneself into a bit of a pickle. Lol. :Yeah I'll catch up with chapters this week. Don't worry, slowed down by life. Life sucks, but alas... You must endure and try to enjoy it. I've been occupied the last few days with photography bits and bobs. I'm an amateur photographer. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 12:07, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::A, no acquired taste is sort of... Like saying its "rare", it means no disrespect, it means you've earned a above average taste in literature. Its a compliment in the most sense when spoken to a person normally. When about something it means the average person wouldn't find it interesting. Its sort of a upper class term (can of like saying "one" instead of "I" but not going so far). Its not saying you dislike it, its saying its a little exortic. Yeah... And my english spelling skills suck, lol. ::Hmm... You shouldn't let anything that seems to be an insult become one. I mean, Americans insult the British all the time, most of which is not true. But politics is one of those things that doesn't last forever, dictators die eventually and ideas get lost. The population of any one country can only tolerate things for so long, and when they realise they can take control, that's when you get civil wars. Either that or before then the situation changes and something goes wrong for them first. ::If you feel the need to let things out, don't worry, no one person can be expected to contain things forever. Even secrets. You should see the UK sometime... The multi-cultural experiment we are is causing problems. Everyone here that is white and English/Welsh/Scottish/Irish born is afraid to speak against someone who isn't for the fear of being accused of racism. Yet when they insult us... Its not racism for some reason. Politics is rather dangerous here and right now, all the other cultures want to turn the UK into their own Iraq or whatever. ::Our ports are also open 24-7 because our government won't control the flow of ingredients, too afraid to refuse permission to live here... Yeah there is a ton of problems here. Its rather difficult to handle at times. Give me a dictator any day, at least you know what to expect from them. *_*' One-Winged Hawk 12:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Not wanting to talk here much about wikipedia because the subject bores me... But the trouble is that in the last year the last of jobs have gotten bigger and no one is puling strings to get everything done. I'm fed up with having a go at people there, vandals go unpunished and others are always wanting to say "you can't do that!". I'm trying to get pages cut-down, even if it means I have to merge all character pages. We don't need more then simple profiles there on crew pages. But generally, things are screwing themselves over One Piece by One Piece, not just pictures, but rabid fans. You might want to enter the discussion on One Piece talk about me cutting out the character pages to decrease the workload. One-Winged Hawk 15:26, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Okay Fine with me... ... I only feel a little guilty about not committing myself to things right now. I'm trying to balance a stressful life living at my home with finding a job and thinking about moving away from home. You'll have to really excuse my lack of get up and go. I'm behind on EVERYTHING while I work to achieve ends meet in RL. I'm not sure if I'll have Internet access after I move out. :/ Until the last few months I did lots of edits every day practically. Now even the IP address tend to do more work than I do. I've had more time for quick edits to Wikipedia than serious work edits to the Wikia. Coincidently, Gune has save many a picture from deletion on wikipedia, we owe Gune lots of credit there. But alone, Gune couldn't save ALL the pictures. One-Winged Hawk 07:45, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Thriller Bark Pirates Well be sure to add in Cindry, Dogpan, Kumacy, Lola, Captain John, Bahichuck, Talleran, and Hildon. Joekido 20:29, 26 August 2007 (UTC) The tables picture will look odd unless the portrait picture is 120x120 pixels wide NB. If you can't set them to that size, leave it to me. Until we get anime versions of everyone, don't worry about getting the perfecto, just get them to fit that size. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Site's Logo If you may, can you provide some comments on what logo this site should have inhere. Your opinions would be gladly accepted.Mugiwara Franky 02:02, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Message Ah! Sorry I tend to only quickly glace at AP, see if there's anything I'm interested in, post if there is and then leave. One-Winged Hawk 11:53, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Favour to ask Can you keep an eye on wikipedia if you are still there. Today I quit... I've experienced delete happy mods... Vandals... And now a know it all who can even provide me with source. I was willing, just not bothered. And when I said he was wrong, I get accused of not assuming good faith when he is the one who doesn't. It's the second time, but the last straw for my experience at Wikipedia. If you can do me this favour, I'll be happy. But you don't have to go out of your way there. Seriously, the way wikipedia is run is getting worst and worst. We even had a mod come in and say not to make "own research" yet this guy ignored it. I don't want backing in up in the matter, just ignore the conversation. One-Winged Hawk 17:52, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Not quite what I expected I appreciate it none the less. I'm not going back to wikipedia, unless things get too much of a mess there that someone needs to clean it up big time. :Ah! The pictures were a disaster! No one bothered to save them, I refuse to do all the work there myself due to it was beginning to seem like I was trying to own the pages and wanted others to aid the process. They didn't, we lost many and now... Actually in the above case, where this person wanted to quarry, I actually was kinda looking for an excuse to leave. I was tempted to pull every picture that got entered then on then after that, but it isn't easy to track. If anyone queries the problems here we can get out copyright page to cover us. Its our Ace in the hole. :We also lost the timeline and bounties page due to "in universe" pages. Again I was the only one who made an effort to save them... One Vs. others... Not good. One-Winged Hawk 21:24, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ah yes... The many problems we faced at wikipedia. I love managing the pages. But I'm glad I left. I look at the recent changes, no more. Trouble is when you babysit a page people claim your trying to own pages, which I never did, plus there is a that "faith" problem which always gets on my nerves. It seems almost at times that the first person to call it gets everyone on their side and its the thing that you can apply to practically every problem with a user. Here, if we have a problem, we can go to vote or discuss it. We get the problem solved if its minor within a few days instead of dragging it out. :) ::I'll cut the story short with my departure from there... It would about the Devil Fruits page. I'm annoyed because that guy I argued accepted my argument but wrote it as a speculation, which isn't allowed, plus IP address don't have pull over registered users (something I wish had some weight these days). I said to the guy, I can prove him wrong, but I'm not going to read for 470 pages + SBSs + Interviews just to prove him wrong. Not for wikipedia's sake at least. If I do a reference here, I can do the whole chapter, adding refs to ALL pages it is related to. That is worth it in my opinion... I told the guy I had a problem, for that reason alone, to challenge me here and I would prove him wrong. ::But no, he says I can't do it and I'm not going to respond to him to prove otherwise, I am letting him think that I can't. I would not claim I could if I really couldn't. And after 4 days of seeing this SAME argument I was sick of seeing it, he just didn't know when to stop, I lot of wikipedians have this same problem. This is why I quit... So many pitiful arguments over little things. And he waited until I told him 3 times to supply the proof. And even then... His source was MSN. Even I don't like MSN sourcing, but its quick and easy enough, the translations are not always reliable. But its things like this that get my goat, I don't have the time to respond to pitiful quarrys and every moment I waste on wikipedia is something productive I could be doing here. ::Plus... I'm somewhat lazy and for the sake of a tiny one off problem... I really don't want to do the work for something that minor. But if I tell that to him... He won't accept it, he wants an answer now, not next week. I don't work that way, does anyone here? Lol. I actually do more when when there is NO deadline. Which is strange. I guess its "when your in the mood for it" sort of thing. XD ::Yeah I remember seeing your first efforts, I'm glad you came here. I saw the potential you had and defended you against Joekido for that reason. I admit I was a little guilty of poking pages you were creating with a red hot poker due to their problems, mostly with layering, but only because I had experienced page after page being torn down related to One Piece. I'd blame it on Narutards, but saying that is unfair. I believe its anti-One Piece and anti-anime mostly at work whenever a Anime/Manga page is put up... Did you know they don't put that many other comics up for deletion? Try putting a superman page up for deletion, its hell on Earth. Not that I would because its a well written page anyway, but it gives you an idea of what I mean. ::The only good thing about wikipedia is that you can use it to redirect people here... Plus as its a "public domain" website you can steal the good parts and no one can stop you as its claiming the page as your own if you do. :) ::Anyway, good news: I got permission for something. Arlong Park is working fine, you must have a problem your end. Keep trying I guess? :/ One-Winged Hawk 18:45, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, sent you a test message... See if that works on AP. Never been to OPHQ, I'm happy with AP. Once you get to know them, they are not so stubborn and atuck up. ;) :::Ack! Don't mention deadlines... Failed deadlines with my University cost me £500 and delayed me graduating a year. I can do the work, but having a deadline hits me hard. It's the same with library books. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 19:53, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Your AP account NB, can you tell me what is your AP username? BTW you can't edit other people's post in the forums unless your an admin or mod and you can't share passwords from Angel or Angel sharing her password. If you are indeed banned, your name would be crossed out. However I can help, delete your cookies and caches, turn off your computer and try again. Joekido 19:45, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah we have the master here. :Sorry for not helping you... I kinda forgot (is embarrassed by that). I'd check up on your request now... However I have issues right now. And they are not going away. [[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk] 23:21, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... A curiosity. Are you a member of another forum that hosted with its main language as English? I'd like you try someplace else. If its a AP only site then at least you'll know the only thing one of us can do is contact the admin regarding it, but it really does limit the widespread area of what the problem is to just AP. One-Winged Hawk 22:23, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::So it definitely a AP thing. I'll get onto them at some point today (this time its a promise!). One-Winged Hawk 09:54, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well the message is sent, I'm giving it 24 hours to go through. If nothing comes back from an admin I'll skip wasting time and go to the guys whose forum style they use for help. Because if the admins can't solve it they might be able to. :) One-Winged Hawk 22:46, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Well a reply is in. As far as at least one of the admins knows your not banned. Same advice got back as Joekido gave you: Tell him to clear the cache, history, etc, and relaunch the browser. Does it happen on any computer, or just his computer?. ::::All I can say is try another computer I guess. If this is absolutely no help, I'll send the finer details to the guys who created the board's original coding, it may have been already reported and a solution resolvedd on another board like AP's. O.O One-Winged Hawk 11:10, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::::*thinks*... Wait its just you usual computer thats playing up right but others will let you on? It must be the cookies then as others have expected. Okay, lets do the cookie business ANOTHER way. Instead of deleting them, move them elsewhere, either onto a disk or n external hard drive or something. You can move them back one at a time that way and see which one is causing the problem. The process takes a while though, but its all it can be. :::::No idea if it will work... Or just deleted the ones linked to AP, I'm not an expert here on cookies and all but their my only suggestions. It might be enough to solve the problem, then again you may need to do a lot more. All I know is I did that for a forum once and it fixed a problem I was experiencing with it (different to the one you've got, mine was a logging off problem surprisingly). And if it DOES work it will be a lot quicker. :/ One-Winged Hawk 18:36, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Yeps! Seen it. ;) I can't wait the chapter, can you, we can't talk about this too much until then? Yeah I had a good day today at uni, got something I've been after for weeks and now I came home to see THIS as my first Internet site info thingy. One-Winged Hawk 20:00, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Response You know what the rules on wikipedia are regarding pictures? Everything is considered in the public domain and abide by the GNU free images... Whatever... Yeah we have to regards the images in the same light, etc, etc. I don't claim ownership to any picture I upload, in otherwords, I don't need to be asked premission for anything. No one needs to here... It all counts as "public free domain". Thats why wikipedia has this big copyright issue thingy they go on about every so often on there, because the images are suppose to be free. One-Winged Hawk 22:27, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Chapter 472 Did you enjoy it? :D Hey, I wasn't in the "Perona might join camp" but she has had too much character development, over all other characters in the latest arc (except Brook). We *might* see another double joiner. -Too much explanation on her Devil Fruit powers. -We had a lot of insight on how she thinks. -She is fun loving like the others. -Luffy said he wanted to catch a ghost as a pet. -Quite unique design for a character. -Her powers are Brook's fear. Yeah... I can totally see it happening by now. Though I wouldn't be disappointed if she didn't. :D One-Winged Hawk 14:28, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Oh I KNEW Lucci wouldn't join, too much of a cold-hearted b4st4rd to ever suit the bill. No, I was not one of those who fought Conis or Wiper would join, or any of the priests or... Anyone of those. And the DBF, I didn't think Luffy would take any of Foxy's crew, but I couldn't predict what Luffy would do. With Paulie I was never convinced he would join, he is good with some real 3D character... But in comparison, Franky made him 2D. Knew from the moment we got to the Sea Train it would happen. Paulie was TOO loyal to Iceberg. I made arguments for Paulie joining just to fuel fan-fires, but I like to do that. :Perona is the first one, I've considered might join undoubted that isn't obvious. We all know Brook will join and I have absolute certainty he will. But my guess at Perona also isn't based on Robin, just analysing the personalities of characters. Which I like to do (always tempted to write essays on them, but my days of fan-based essays died when I was a Beyblade fan). One-Winged Hawk 22:14, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Picture formats Do you have an art program on your computer? Try loading the pics in that and save them under a different file name (you should be able to). GIF, PNG or JPG, one of those three should be able to be saved as the file format. Failing that, I'll try and fix the probem another way. One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Yeps Saw the latest chapter. You'll have to excuse me if I don't touch all the questions right now. I kinda just 5 mins ago sprang my ankle walking up some stairs and can't think (I trying to take my mind off the deep pausing pain). Its kind nice to see Oz go down finally, though I wish the events had happen at a faster pace. I was going to look at the apis arc if you hadn't. I'm not a fan of fillers much so I only saw Apis arc once. Haven't seen the latest filler yet. I'm waiting for Thriller Bark. I was going to do another chapter (doing the Arlong Park now). Maybe in an hour, when I can feel part of my legs again and don't have a big pain hitting me from my ankle. Do you think you can upload pictures for the other chapters done? I have to leave things at that, I need a pain killer right now. One-Winged Hawk 20:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :My ankles fine today, a few painkillers and I can walk on it just fine, slowly, but fine. Though my foot does resemble a big brown/purple balloon today. Lol. :The Chapters page pretty much links to all the chapters I've done, a few need doing but the pages are there for them. I'm establishing all the links today. I've been not doing them for a while now because university got in the way. I'm doing the odd one here and there when I have time, that's about it. :I hear a lot of stuff about the latest fillers. Some are saying their almost as good as G8, which is everyone's fav. filler arc. I don't have movie 5... I have 2, 3 and 4. The movies for OP have been disappointing since 4. One is badly drawn, another also had badly drawn females, the final two are just remakes of old stories. :/ One-Winged Hawk 10:22, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Lol. Trying to get me on OPHQ again? I'm touched, I may just go there this time. Now I got to find the URL. Lol.J/K I'll visit there this weekend and sign up (when I find the URL... What was it again?). ::Don't know any spanish thingys, you tried asking at one of the more major websites? I don't know how else you'd get the info you seek. :( ::Movie 2 and 4 were pretty awesome. I got bored of no.3 and one... I've never seen. The others all put me off due to aspects of the art style. I tried to watch the one with the badly drawn style, but I found the storyline a little dull and the pace of the swordsman one wasn't fast enough for me. As a girl... I struggle to tolerate the big bobbed movie (no.7 wasn't it) without feeling somewhat a little embarrassed. Sounds silly, but it was kinda designed for guys that one. ::My method of watching eps and movies is to wait a while for K-F to release a bunch of eps, then grab them when their in chuck form. Means I go a long while without seeing the new releases, but at the same time, I can watch the episodes with some flow to them as they switch between one to the next. I just fi nd it easier to watch several at once and digest them then to watch one alone. ::You tried looking at wikipedia's episode guide for new titles? They link to a site which lists them and they just grab them from there. One-Winged Hawk 16:25, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think I actually did sign up once but never went on the forum (bad Internet habits). I'll check up on that. In the meantime, I don't know if the latest chapter is out as I am about to see... BTW, have you ever read any of these: :::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WP:HUMOUR :::The "Assume Stupidity" one made me laugh. Some of them are quite clever. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 22:35, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Many Yos! You often edit without putting references on a page and when you do you put "In chapter XXX". Are you up to speed on referencing or do you not know/understand how to apply them. We kinda need to sort this out since its a habbit you've been doing for a while now. I can help try to make you understand. At the very least, can you continue to add "In episode XXX..." so MF and I can turn it into a reference point at a later date? We need references on pages to make sure their legit informational sources. :/ One-Winged Hawk 13:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Yeps I know a lot of problems, I have a crib about the last merger and a previous one... He came to me before he put the merger plans in place (I am not the boss of the OP pages). He used me to get across the ideas of a previous merger (which rattled my cage a lot), I looked at it afterwards and felt really annoyed... I got yelled at by anti-mergers and yet I realised I was used to direct it when he didn't want to. I've had to get used to putting that behind me every time I've spoken to him. He is a very closed book (hell Joekido's first few months were a breathe of fresh air in comparison with that guy). He has half of wikipedia against him because he takes things too far. So yes... I know all about TTN. I've also had his talk page on watch for a year now because I like seeing what pages he is targeting each week in case something I have an interest in crops up (so far so good). On the one hand, he is needed to raise questions on articles and on the other he does it the wrong way. I also don't like how he pops in once every 4 months and takes a look at the OP pages and immediately opts for a complete merger. Trust me, while I support *a* merger, I'd rather the worst it be is every character into their crew pages not into one. But he insists on taking that far and I exhausted my patience with wikipedia long ago. I only go back there every day because the fans that edit it aren't always caught by bots and that the other editors who occasionally look at it don't spot every mistake. At this point in time NB, everyone else has rejected any suggestions I've made in the past for improving the pages, I've voiced an opinion, pointed out what needs to be done and when the discussion is over thats all I'll say. My view has always primarily been that instead of merging/deleting a page, why not spend a week improving the page in question instead of a week voting to opt the page out. It sadly doesn't work that way. One-Winged Hawk 16:43, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :To be honest I haven't got time for anything right now. I have two university essays due Monday and one I can't do (group work, my group picked a difficult artist who I can't write anything about). I have a few hours to write a whole section of text for tomorrow when I see my group. I can't STAND group work as I'm on a art course and I can barely write art essays (I'm an artist... Not a Writer... But the course requires it) for this reason. Its not procastnating, its a lack of being able to make head nor tail of what I'm suppose to be doing (happens every time I get put n a group). One-Winged Hawk 17:44, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Claude Heath... I wouldn't try to help me. Its not that I don't want help (I'm really crying out for help here) but if someone found out... Its goodbye 4 years of university. Not nice when you have a £15,000 (or whatever it is) debt to pay off. I try to avoid using the Internet at all costs out of paranoia. I've got it start now at least. The best thing about art - you can write a complete lie and unless its things like his life's biography, no ones to say its wrong as its not so easy to look up the information. ::Besides my task is rather simple; do a drawing based on a theory and analyze it writing a response on the experience you felt drawing it. ::....Its true what they say though - art is a degree... ::And thats why I never took Accounting. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 19:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol. Thanks but I'm fine. ^-^ :::The difficult part was actually find the information on the artist. There was one book with 20 pages in the whole entire library. I told me group off for chooses this guy as Picasso, the other choice is... Well... Go to a library and see the book selves, their there! This Claude Heath guy is a nobody really as far as artists go. :::I got a loophole I'm exploiting right now; the project says I can use any other form of medium... So I'm using my computer. Best part is, its quicker to do and gets the result I'm looking for without putting a lot of effort into it. :D :::Plus I can hide that I didn't do that part of my project until today... And I happen to be really good at fluffing up an article/essay so it sounds great but is just a load of nonsense in truth. You can really cheat with art essays. And I shouldn't be mentioning this... Lol. :P :::'The art program you use also binds the user to certain restrictions. In my first drawing this because notable; in a pen drawing. With traditional drawing methods you sometimes can tell even blindfolded when the pen has moved off the drawing service, if not by the sound the pen makes while on the drawing service then by a slight touch of a hand if it touches the surface area. If the mouse button is held down while the mark moves off the canvas, the end result is a line of exit forms from the point the mouse goes off the canvas and then later re-enters the canvas. :::See... Complete waffle. :) One-Winged Hawk 20:21, 3 December 2007 (UTC) They created a sub title for that merger now because of the length of it. However right now TTN and Justyn want to stuff the rules down each others throats. One quotes the rule of "Ignore the rules if they prevent further progress with a page" which is ironic because if our quoting that your using a rule to prevent progression. And now their arguing over when that should count. Mudslinging is happening. I know the response isn't going to go in my favor for asking them to kindy knock it on the head, but its getting us nowhere and we're back to square 1 with the discussion. ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk 12:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Rename? Put this to the attention of everyone first, get a view on it before you change it. Somewhere there is a mistranslation, best check first. :/ One-Winged Hawk 00:26, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Blocked Your 1 year too late and amazing you realize it just now. Yes Kuzya blocked Angel because she hated Dragon Ball, he also ban BF, Cody and me for editing without his permission which he never stated that rule before. Kayuza was the founder of this site back in February and made only one edit in march and vanished for 9 months, leaving no rules and policies anywhere. Then last December he came back and was very rude with us, he made this Wikia a laughstock of other Wikias. For example Wookiepedia was popular and the founder was a nice guy, but Kayuza made this Wikia an embarrassment by blocking us instead of thanking us for expanding this site for him. Tell me, have you ever see any Wikia founder banning someone for editing the Wikia? No and Kayuza made us a bad example. I had to report this to the Wikia staffer and that staffer unblocked us and told Kayuza that he is not an webmaster of this site and this Wikia belongs to the community. He apologized but disappeared again. I wonder why he left this site abandoned, came back like a jerk and disappeared again, who does he think he is? Why does he decided to start this Wikia only to disappear? Does he think this Wikia is a joke? Or he just though "I think I'll create a One Piece Wikia for no good reason and after that.... er I'll go there "leaves the site rotting, comes back 9 month later" WTF, they're editing without telling me?! BAN!!!....ops sorry "disappears again" " That guy just made this site a mystery: why did he create this site? What are his motive? Why did he disappear? What made him think he is the rightful owner of this Wikia when he is just a Wikia starter? He made this Wikia look bad and pointless while Wookiepedia is well-known because the starter gave out the reason to start a Star Wars Wikia and manage that Wikia in a mature way, Kayuza does not fit to be a founder. That jerk. I wish we can restart this Wikia to give it a better start. Joekido 12:34, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't tell me you don't remember what happened after the blocking phase Joekido? We were rescued by the good staff of Wikia. They gave someone else the powers of control. :And then he was blocked! :P :For me it was the most confusing 48 hours while we sorted it out. We had just left wikipedia were setting everything up and then I went onto AP and found a note from someone else telling me about it. Yeah and I never did get the DB thingy... Lost of people hate DB, its a rubbish anime/manga when you get down to the crunch. But everyone is entitled to their own opinion. One-Winged Hawk 23:28, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::You should have been there when it happened. The events are still around and talk and everything. I'm not sure what else to say about it, its funny now but bizzaro completely to experience. It happened so fast and so sudden, we came here (I think also someone was told we could do it too which was the strangest part) to escape the Wikipedia Demon, started bring it up to speed... About 150 pages into the project we're hit. But it was the sweetest thing reading him being banned forever when we got back on. I regret not screen grabbing that now. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 10:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Dragonball Yeah... I liked the Android saga, they were a breath of fresh air after Nameic(yeah I can't spell it, so sue me). They were cocky, different, normal looking and they did what they wanted but had limits. I was okay with them. Then Cell showed up and he was a repeat of Frieza. The storylining was pretty bad because about that point the writer was running out of ideas. Most people don't get it, but DBZ only lasted that long because he had help with direction from others and people encouraged him to go on. I don't OP's villains, because even though battles are getting tougher, there are still limitations being put in the way all the time. Gear 2 and 3 have their limits for example. F.E.U.T.A.D (For Every Up Theres A Down, what my English tutor came up with on day to help us writer balanced characters). People liken everything to DB now as well... DB was popular and impacted the manga industry a lot, but it didn't invent the way it did things, its just no one reads the mangas before DB much. I can't name any series anymore, but there were tornemnet series like it before it, most are out of print (their that old). DB was the one that grabbed attention that's all. One-Winged Hawk 10:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Well we UK peeps got introduced to the series badly. We never say DB, DBZ came along first. The DBGT. Then DB. I think nobody watched DB since they already knew what it led to. The fact we saw DBZ first is properly why I've come to reguard the series in such bad light. To me it was on the same level as power rangers. One-Winged Hawk 23:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Been getting distracted by the wikipedia mess. ::I've actually been trying to get hold of the series "Wallflower", "Gintama" and something else I forget the name of... Wallflower is funny, but I don't like how they draw their "pretty-boys". 666 Satan? I've heard of it but not looked into it. ::I've kept myself busy the last two weeks. Haven't been foruming much, even AP has not grabbed my attention. Maybe tomorrow again. Now I've left university, my father is making sure I'm kept busy. :/ One-Winged Hawk 23:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::But hard to concentrate right now due to sleepiness kicking in (00:15 now). I download K-Fs as they come out so its going to be a while before I see them. Not bothered, I'm into the manga now anyway over the anime. I'll start watching again... Maybe when the 4 members of OP get their big introduction so I can help get colour pics up of them. :::AP is pretty dull these days. Not enjoying it anymore, I go in every week twice a week to see spoilers and then the chapter release. Not much time for anything else. The endless circling arguments getting on my nerves. One-Winged Hawk 00:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Latest chapter I want Kuma down within 5 chapters and Perona returned for the fun of it since the other two cronies survived somehow. I don't care if she goes with the SHs, just so long as she is back. Lol. If Oda had just made them leave TB, it wouldn't seem so big, but having Kuma cover up the incident by trying to kill everyone seems a fitting end now its happening. It means at the end of the arc, possibly two Shichibukai will be down instead of just one, which is what the WG would have dreaded from the start. One-Winged Hawk 10:45, 19 December 2007 (UTC) V.1 RAW I'm trying to upload it on photobucket right now... Save time MSNing it. Then you can just take it off when you please, but remember, its just a RAW. Right... After... It... Allows... Me.. To log on. (failed attempts to log on = annoying as hell) @o@ One-Winged Hawk 19:41, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :There you go! Just do me a favour, whatever your up to with it do it fast because I might need to clear that album. I uploaded it in order but photobucket has randomised it (annoyingly). One-Winged Hawk 20:57, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::I was wrong, they are in the correct order... Back to Front I add. One-Winged Hawk 21:22, 6 January 2008 (UTC) You leaving AP.net Good for you. I hope you can leave here too but you'll drag Angel with you which is something I can't bear to see. I can't bear an hot English babe leaving this site. http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=16418 From what I have seen in their, I honestly point my finger at you, you are the guilty one. However you and I have a bad blood I doubt you'll listen to my word. From what I seen you are a very misunderstood person with no common sense and you were just complaining instead of praising the translator. Now NB, do not think I'm a Carter-worshipper, I hate him; yet you were immature as he was. I had a bad blood with him long before you and I ignored him. I'm not saying that you were immature just too be mean, I'm saying this from my POV. Ever since you arrived I first had no problem with you until you started to write an intently long-ass draft in the Buster Call page that made me feel uneasy with you, I begun to dis-trust you and this happened long before I saw you and Carter fight each other. You should had never fought with anyone in that board, you should had simply ignored them instead of posting personal rents and graviances. Now that you left AP, I guess you should because you don't fit there but I also don't fit there but I'm too stubborn to allow them to step on my head and will post for a stake of social skills. Don't bother going back, baby(sorry). And you had no right to tell people that they can't write "do not use for scanlations" when someone will do that because you can't stop them and Kudos would stop translating if he does not write that down but someone ignored Kudos is not your problem so please don't be rude, that's why you got section-banned, you were being selfish, bossy and rude. Since I posted it on Angel's talk page, I decided to post it here where it belonged. Joekido 19:52, 19 January 2008 (UTC) It's I who quitted I think I'm done picking on you so the next time I metioned your name when talking about someone with a bad spelling/grammer, please do not take it personally. I'll help you with your spelling and grammer errors on any page and give you advices. Why the sudden change? I don't know really. Joekido 21:05, 26 January 2008 (UTC)2 well... Well, what do you want me to say? That's your choice and I'm not going to make you change your mind. Joekido 23:26, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Thriller Bark Thanks for your concern. I honestly don't see what was wrong with my anime images, many images we have are plenty blurry. Also, many of the image sizes for the current template are awkward, and I'll replace the John one when the next episode comes out. I don't see what was wrong with Ryuuma, his jaw is usually hidden under his scarf. That said, I don't appreciate you acting spoiled and YELLING at ME in RANDOM ALL CAPS. No hard feelings, Rodtheanimegod4ever 16:53, 29 February 2008 (UTC)